Reducing logging fatality and non-fatal trauma incidence rates with new real-time operational GPS-VHF communications and safety procedures Abstract / Summary: Logging is among the most dangerous professions in the United States. This project includes new, innovative basic and applied research evaluating the utilization of digital geofences, coupled with new, low-cost, multi transmitter, integrated Global Positioning System-Very High Frequency (GPS-VHF) radio communications systems to define and monitor safe working zones for heavy equipment and ground workers in active logging operations. This is a novel research field pioneered by the Principal Investigators at the University of Idaho. The research has substantial, documented interest and support among logging contractors, forest industry, and heavy equipment producers throughout the western United States (see letters of support). $824,046 is requested, and with those funds we propose to a conduct a series of high quality, replicated field experiments stemming from our experience with pilot studies evaluating GPS- VHF for logging safety applications on active timber sales. The field experiments and evaluation of real-time processing methods will characterize the accuracy, acceptable uses, and limitations of GPS-VHF for logging safety in remote forest environments. Additionally, we will develop a new, expensive, ground-based augmentation system (GBAS) to improve the accuracy of GPS-VHF logging safety systems used in remote environments to <2 m. Two master's students and one Ph.D. student will be trained as part of this initiative. The new safety applications we will evaluate will be based on the results of key informant interviews and a survey conducted with logging contractors. A social science research associate will participate in the field studies and analysis, and will take the lead on the social science data collection and analysis to understand stakeholders' perceptions of safety hazards and safety improvement priorities for logging operations. Educational materials will be developed by University of Idaho Extension Forestry, and will be presented to logging contractors and other stakeholders as part of the Idaho Logger Education to Advance Professionalism (LEAP) logger certification program and through a series of workshops on the UI Experimental Forest. This proposal addresses three NIOSH cross-sector areas: Traumatic Injury, Prevention Through Design, Engineering Controls, and Personal Protective Technology.